Príťažlivosť
by Nyoko Hana
Summary: Jedná sa o okolnosti 18 dielu keď spolu boli L a Light pripútaný.. myslím, že viac už hovoriť netreba, je to LxLight a rating hovorí za všetko :-D


**Začnem tým, že nič nevlastním! Žiadnu osobu z tejto poviedky!**

A teraz k deju.. no určite si všetci pamätáte okolnosti dielu 18, L a Light boli spútaný reťazou... touto poviedkou nahliadneme do ich súkromia...

Vedel prečo L navrhol tie putá, nie, že by mu to nevadilo, chcel mať iba istotu, že Light nie je Kira. No v skutočnosti chcel aby bol Kira. L je skutočne zvláštna osobnosť. Aj keď ten reťaz znamená značné zasiahnutie do súkromia, bude to musieť strpieť aby očistil svoje meno a vyvrátil podozrenie L. Čo bolo horšie. Začal si pomaly uvedomovať, že k L cíti rešpekt. Nie je to nič divné ani zlé, ale ten rešpekt pomaly vzrastal v obdiv a ten obdiv v niečo viac. Ale to je predsa blbosť. Nie je možné aby... Nemohol sa predsa... Nie, nemohol sa do L zamilovať. Sám dobre vedel, že si proti rečí pokiaľ to úplne poprie. Ale aj keby to bola pravda, čo na to povie L? Pohyboval, že by mu jeho city opätoval. Pravdepodobne by to proti nemu využil. Nemohol riskovať, že by na to L prišiel. Je síce veľmi inteligentní, ale pokiaľ sa jedná o ľudí a ich city, v tomto obore L určite veľa skúseností nemá. Teraz to bolo hlavne na Lightovi aby sa neprezradil. V pretvarovaní bol dobrý. Určite to zvládne. Nie, on to musí zvládnuť.

,,Light-kun.." bol taký zadumaný, že si ani nevšimol, že už desať minút sedí pred počítačom, hladí na jeden článok a starší detektív ho pozoruje s tesnej blízkosti. Doslova tesnej. Keď sa naňho Light otočil, dotýkali sa nosmi.

,,Um.. áno?" bože, snáď sa neprezradí tak ľahko. Teraz si hlavne musí udržovať chladnú hlavu.

,,Všimol som si, že posledných pár minút si trochu mimo, deje sa niečo?"

,,Nie, som len unavený."

,,Už je dosť neskoro, chceš si ísť ľahnúť?" teraz mu prišlo na um, že vlastne nikdy nevidel Ryuuzakiho spať, pokiaľ vlastne spal. Jeho čierne kruhy pod očami dosvedčovali pravý opak.

,,Hmm, samozrejme, ale najprv sa musím osprchovať." Detektív si priložil palec k ústam a vstal zo stoličky, spolu s Lightom zamieril do kúpeľne.

,,Eh.. mu- musíš sa pozerať?" spýtal sa trochu nervózne Light, ktorému ostalo už len jeho spodné prádlo.

,,Vadí ti to? Ale predo mnou nemusíš nič skrývať obaja sme muži, ale keď na tom trváš." Konštatoval detektív a otočil sa Lightovi chrbtom. Vtom si Light niečo uvedomil.

,,Ako mám zavrieť kút, keď mi v tom bráni reťaz."

,,Tak choď do vane."

,,Vaňa tu nie je!" Light bol už dosť vytočený a začínal byť zúfalý.

,,Hmm, v minulom hotely bola." Light si povzdychol.

,,Myslím, že dnes sprchu vynechám."

,,Prečo? To nemusíš Light-kun, nechcem aby si sa kvôli môjmu opatreniu (myslí sa tým reťaz) akokoľvek obmedzoval." Ešte to ani nedopovedal a už odopínal reťaz a vyzliekal si tričko. Potom si reťaz zase zapol a vyzliekol si nohavice. Už, už si chcel vyzliecť aj spodné prádlo, keď ho zastavil panický hlas.

,,Keď tu reťaz môžeš odopínať pri obliekaní, prečo nie pri sprchovaní?!"

,,To nemôžem Light-kun, keďže nechceš aby som sa pozeral, bolo by nebezpečné nechať ťa odpútaného."

,,A-ale..."

,,Nechápem prečo sa tak strániš toho aby som ťa videl, na veľkosti predsa nezáleží, Light." Keď to dopovedal, Light prudko sčervenal.

,,To- to nie je to, čo som myslel, Ryuuzaki!" Light stál v sprche, otočený detektívovi chrbtom, nečudo, že sa zľakol keď sa mu ozval jeho hlas tesne pri uchu.

,,Čo potom?"

,,A- ale nič." Vykoktal zo seba a pustil sprchu.

L stál za ním a pozoroval každý jeho pohyb. Keď si vzal Light do ruky hubku a začal sa umývať, cez Ryuuzakiho pery prebehol zvláštny úsmev, ktorý Light samozrejme nemohol vidieť.

,,Môžem ti umyť chrbát, Light-kun?"

,,U-um." Prikývol a podal mu hubku bez toho aby sa k nemu otočil.

L prechádzal namydlenou hubkou po Lightovom chrbte a jemne mu po ňom rozotieral penu rukami. Lightovi boli jeho dotyky príjemné, bohužiaľ až moc, a začala na ne reagovať určitá časť Lightovho tela. _,Prosím len to nie!´ _No zdalo sa, že niekto tamhore nemá Lighta rád (ani by som sa nedivila) a jeho penis sa začal stavať.

,,e- eL, to stačí."

,,To si nemyslím, Light-kun." Hubkou mu prešiel po zadočku. Light sa zachvel, ale pripisoval to iba náhode. Svoj názor musel prehodnotiť keď mu L, namydlenou rukou prešiel po medzierke medzi jeho polkami a pri tom sa dotkol aj jeho dierky.

,,e- eL.." Light spanikáril a v momente keď L chytil do ruky jeho prirodzenie, by sa v ňom krvi nedorezali.

,,Moc dobre viem, ako ťa vzrušujem.. ja a moje dotyky." Na dôkaz svojich slov, začal pomaly dráždiť Lightovo prirodzenie.

,,A- ale.. to- to nie je- ach." Light si pohotovo zakryl ústa.

,,Nerob to Light-kun, chcem ťa počuť." L ho chytil okolo pása a svojim stvrdnutým penisom sa otrel o medzierku medzi jeho polkami. Light vytreštil oči. _,L je vzrušený a.. a je vzrušený.. kvôli mne?!´_

,,Ryuuzaki, to nemôžeme."

,,Nevolaj ma tak." Znovu sa obtrel o jeho zadoček a pevne ho držal okolo pásu aby sa nemohol oddialiť.

,,Volaj ma L."

,,e- eL prestaň!"

,,Nebráň sa tomu, Light-kun, obaja dobre vieme, že po mne túžiš..."

,,A- ale.."

,,Som na tom rovnako."

,,Č- čože?"

,,Tiež po tebe túžim.. preto prosím, buď môj." To Lightovi vyrazilo dych.

,,A- ale je som.. to ešte n- nerobil.. teda nikdy.. takéto veci.. ja.." L si ho otočil k sebe a umlčal ho bozkom.

,,L.." túžobne vzdychol Light. L vypol sprchu, zdvihol Lighta to náručia a zamieril s ním do ich spoločnej izby. Tam ho položil na posteľ.

Light sa nemohol nabažiť pohľadu na Ryuuzakiho nahú hruď, keď jeho pohľad klesol nižšie, okamžite sčervenal. L si to samozrejme všimol a usmial sa.

,,Light-kun, vieš, že si roztomilí." Light si myslel, že viac sa červenať už nemôže, zrejme sa mýlil.

,,L.." oslovil detektíva.

,,Áno, Light-kun?"

,,Um.. sľúb, že budeš.. jemný.." posledné slovo zašepkal.

,,Sľubujem." Ryuuzakimu pripadal Light čím ďalej tým viac zraniteľnejší a roztomilejší. Začal ho hladkať po hrudi, ústami dráždil jeho bradavky.

,,Ách.. L.. nnnh.." Light ho iba hladkal po vlasoch a oddával sa jeho dotykom.

L sa prestal venovať svojej činnosti a načiahol sa k nočnému stolíku z, ktorého, k Lightovmu prekvapeniu, vytiahol fľaštičku lubrikantu.

,,Už dlhšie ma priťahuješ a všimol som si, že ma dosť často pozoruješ, takže pre každý prípad." Odpovedal L na jeho nechápavý pohľad.

,,Daj sa ma štyri." Preniesol prekvapivo tvrdým hlasom, takže sa Light neopovážil neposlúchnuť. L sa posadil pred neho a jeho trup zatlačil dolu tak aby mu trčal iba zadoček a jeho ústa boli naproti jeho penisu.

,,Saj!"

,,E- eh.. a- ale L..." zdvihol zrak aby sa pozrel do jeho tváre, L ho obdaroval tvrdým pohľadom. Light sa zohol späť k jeho údu a začal ho lízať. L si namočil prsty do gélu a opatrne začal zasúvať prvý.

Pohyboval prstom zatiaľ čo Light pohltil špičku jeho penisu. L bol vážne veľký, preto Light postupoval opatrne. V momente keď ho Light pohltil celého do svojich úst, L pridal druhý prst. Trochu to bolelo, ale vedel, že by mu L úmyselne neublížil, teda dúfal v to.

Light začal pohybovať hlavou v pravidelnom tempe. L rozťahoval a spojoval prsty v jeho vnútri, potom s nimi krúžil.

Po pár skúsených (viem, že je panic, takže by nemal byť skúsený, ale je to génius a ten si vždy poradí :) pohyboch Light cítil, že L nie je ďaleko k vrcholu. Ryuuzaki pridal tretí prst, ale zdalo sa, že stále nenašiel čo hľadal.

V momente keď biela tekutina pokropila Lightovu tvár, on sám sa prehol v slastnom kŕči, keď prsty detektíva našli to správne miesto v jeho vnútri, a tým ho donútili vyvrcholiť spolu s ním.

Obaja vydýchavali prežitý orgazmus.

,,Vážne si to robil prvý krát, Light-kun?" nedôverčivo si ho prezeral detektív.

,,Á- áno.."

,,Myslím, že na to máš talent." Light sčervenal. Takýto talent zrovna nepotreboval, ale určite to nie je na škodu.

Keď Light mlčal, L si ho vyzdvihol k sebe do sedu a pridržal ho v bokoch. Light mu obtočil ruky okolo krku.

,,Bude to trochu bolieť." Light nemo prikývol.

Začal pomaly dosadať na Ryuuzakiho penis, pri tom sa hrýzol do pery aby potlačil bolestivé stony. Keď v ňom bol až po koreň, začal ho L bozkávať, nežne, pomaly akoby sa tým snažil utíšiť bolesť.

,,L" zastonal Light a dosadol na jeho penis, pri tom mu unikol túžobný ston. Dosadával v pravidelnom tempe a L ho pridržiaval za bok a druhou rukou spracovával jeho prirodzenie.

,,Light, si tak úžasne úzky.."

,,Ach.. nnhh.. hhn—rýchlejšie L.."

,,Nerozumel som."

,,Prosím.." L mu pomohol rýchlejšie dosadať, keďže Light už nevládal, zrýchlil sa aj pohyb ruky na jeho penise.

,,ÁAAHH.. NHHH..L!" prvý vyvrcholil Light, jeho sperma pokriesilo ich brušká. O malú chvíľu vyvrcholil aj L, vďaka úzkym priestorom Lightovho zadočku. ,,AHH.. LIGHT!" L z neho vystúpil a obaja sa položili znavene na posteľ, kde po pár minútach vo vzájomnom objatí zaspali.

THE END


End file.
